A chance
by Laura5
Summary: another short fanfic, hope you guys like it! please tell me how it could be improved,what I'm doing right/wrong etc! Thanks!


"Daphne, take it from someone who knows, you don't want to spend the rest of your life   
thinking about a chance you didn't take."  
Her head was spinning. The man whom she believed to be her best friend had just told her  
how much he loved her. And the night before her wedding too. Daphne was more confused than she  
had ever been. She'd thought she loved Donny, she knew that he loved her. But now, after this,   
she couldn't be sure. Niles. She stood outside breathing in the scents of the night air. "A  
night blooming Jasmine". His words still echoed in her mind "you don't want to spend the rest   
of your life thinking about a chance you didn't take....didn't take....didn't take..."  
She stood outside, gazing at the night sky but not seeing anything. She was thinking   
hard.  
"Seven years," she said out loud, "Seven years," it all cam back to her now. All the  
glances, all the times he'd smelled her hair...how could she not have realised. She could hear  
him now, "Daphne you're beautiful, you're a goddess," that was when they had danced the Tango.   
"Some day a man worthy of you will come along, just as soon as the gods create him." Daphne   
smiled at the memory, yet tears were running down her cheeks. Then she heard her own voice, "I   
do love you, but I can't do this. Donny is a dear and wonderful man and I made a promise to   
him." Her heart ached with the thought of how much she must have hurt him.   
-oOo-  
Niles too was thinking hard. He was amazed at how quickly you could be catapulted from   
euphoria to despair. He was still standing on the balcony, the place where he'd had some of the  
best and worst moments of his life.  
The door clicked open behind him and Frasier stepped out onto the balcony.  
"Niles," he said, "I've been looking all over for you, what on earth have....." his  
voice tailed off as he saw the look on Niles' face, "oh Niles, what...?"  
"I told her, Frasier, I told her."  
"Oh Niles, how do you feel?"  
As he tried to put into words what he was feeling, he was reminded of a song he'd once   
heard   
Had you been there tonight you might know how it feels  
To be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight  
Had you been there tonight you might also have known  
How your world may be changed in just one burst of light  
And what was right seems wrong; and what was wrong seems right  
he felt it was very fitting here.  
He was lost in his thoughts when he realised that Frasier was still waiting for an   
answer.   
"I've been better," Niles said simply.  
-oOo-  
Daphne returned to her hotel room to go to bed. It was still quite early, but she just   
wanted to lie and think for a while.   
Donny was in the room already, he looked up and smiled as she came in.   
"Hey, Daph, where've you been?" he asked.  
"Oh, nowhere," she replied in a detached sort of way.   
" Are you ok, honey?" he asked.  
"Yes, I'm," she took a deep breath, "fine. Just-just tired, that's all."  
-oOo-  
Niles had spent all night thinking about what he should do. He didn't realise what time  
it was until the sun had come up. He went back to his hotel room, took a shower and put his   
suit on.  
He couldn't believe this was Daphne's wedding day. This was the day he had dreaded ever  
since she and Donny had become engaged. Niles didn't know how he was going to make it through  
the day.  
-oOo-  
Daphne had also taken a long shower and was just about to but her dress on. It was still  
early, but the weather was beautiful. The radio was turned on, playing softly in the   
background. Daphne paused to listen. It was playing an old song and the words really spoke to  
her.  
The sun is out, the sky is blue,  
There's not a cloud to spoil the view,  
But it's raining, raining in my heart.  
The weather man says 'clear today',  
He doesn't know you've gone away,  
And it's raining, raining in my heart.  
Oh misery, misery,  
What's going to become of me?  
I tell my blues they mustn't show,  
But soon these tears are bound to flow,  
'Cause it's raining, raining in my heart.  
Her face was wet with tears, but she rubbed them away and turned to put on her dress.  
-oOo-  
A few hours later, Niles was sitting with Mel, surrounded by Daphne and Donny's families  
and friends.   
Niles sat in a world of his own, oblivious to the hustle and bustle around him. He kept   
playing the events of the previous night over and over in his mind. Her words still echoed in   
his ears.  
"I'm sorry, my mind's made up. Goodnight Dr. Crane."  
Frasier was sitting next to him and he continually glanced side wards, worried about his  
little brother.   
-oOo-  
Daphne stood, clad in full wedding attire, ready to walk down the aisle. Butterflies   
were fluttering in her stomach, which she just put down to nerves.   
Roz, in her bridesmaid's dress came over and tapped Daphne on the arm.  
"My god, Daph, you look fantastic!" she exclaimed, "are you ok?"  
Daphne nodded, unable to speak.   
"Ok, see you later," Said Roz, giving her a hug, "good luck!"  
-oOo-  
Niles was brought abruptly back to reality when Daphne began to walk down the aisle.   
The sight of her took his breath away.  
The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur for him. All the memories he had of Daphne   
were passing through his mind. All the simple moments, just the sound of her saying "Hello Dr.   
Crane," would light up his day. And his very favourite memory : the Tango. Daphne; a vision in   
her red dress. He could still hear her voice "I adore you too". Then he heard that same voice   
utter two simple words.  
"I do."  
-oOo-  
Daphne stood at the alter, facing Donny.   
'This is it,' she thought. She looked at Donny and he smiled reassuringly at her. She   
still had a niggling doubt in her mind. One voice said 'you're doing the right thing', another   
said, 'but are you sure this is what you really want?'  
She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and smiled nervously at Donny.  
-oOo-  
Niles was wandering around the gardens in a daze. He couldn't believe that Daphne was   
married. That she was now Mrs. Douglas. It just didn't seem right.  
  
two weeks later  
  
Niles hadn't been to Frasier's apartment since the wedding. He had buried himself in   
his work and was still playing the role of the dutiful husband towards Mel. Outwardly he seemed   
to be coping well, but inwardly he was still aching.   
-oOo-  
Daphne too was feeling down. Donny had a big case going on; they hadn't spent more than  
a day together since the wedding, let alone been on a honeymoon. Donny had told her that they   
would go away once his case was over. Daphne couldn't see that happening any time in the near   
future. She sighed. Marriage wasn't at all like she thought it would be.   
She still had Niles on her mind. The way his lips had brushed gently against hers; how   
he'd slipped his arms around her and held her, so close; the feel of his body pressed against  
hers...she shook her head,  
"No, Daphne," she said out loud, "Donny."  
-oOo-  
Niles was still agonising. Not over Daphne, although the thought of her was still  
tearing him up inside. Now he had a momentous decision to make. Actually, two momentous   
decisions.  
He had been offered a post in New York. This was his chance to start anew, away from   
all the memories of Daphne, which still haunted him every day, but what about his family? His  
whole life was built up here in Seattle. He had also come to a realisation. He did not love   
Mel. He'd thought he did, but now he realised he looked upon her merely as a substitute for   
Daphne, and knew that it wouldn't be fair to Mel or himself to continue with their relationship.   
But they had only been married a few weeks. How could he even begin to tell her?  
The door of his apartment opened, and Mel came in.   
"Hello Niles," she said in greeting.  
"Mel," he replied.   
"What is it?" she asked, noticing something was wrong by the expression on his face.   
"Mel, sit down, I have something to tell you.   
"Ok," she replied  
"Mel, I have been offered a job in New York. It's a marvellous opportunity, and I can't  
turn it down."  
"Niles, were you even going to discuss this with me? I mean this is a huge decision; it  
affects both our lives," she replied angrily.  
"No, Mel, it doesn't."  
"What on earth do you mean by that?"  
"Mel, I've been thinking a lot over the past couple of weeks. I'm sorry, I don't love   
you."  
Her face turned ashen with shock and hatred, "I'm sorry? I'm sorry? Is that all you can  
say? I loved you, I gave you everything, and how do you repay me?"  
"Mel, I'm sorry. That's all I can say." Niles got up and walked out of the apartment.  
He walked the streets for a while, before finding himself at the Elliot Bay Towers. He got in the  
lift, in a daze, and made his way up to Frasier's apartment.   
Frasier and Martin looked up as the door opened.   
"Niles," exclaimed Frasier, "what are you doing here?"  
"It's over Frasier, Mel and I are finished," he was surprisingly calm, "I've been offered  
a job in New York, and I leave in a week."  
"NEW YORK?!" said Martin, "that's....."  
"Yes, thank you Dad, he knows," snapped Frasier, "Niles, are you sure?"  
"It's Daphne," he said, as if he hadn't heard them, "I can't stand staying here.   
Everything I see every day reminds me of her. I just have to make a fresh start."  
-oOo-  
"Oh my god," said Daphne, "are you sure?"  
"Yeah, positive," said Roz on the other end of the 'phone, "Frasier told me this morning,  
he leaves tomorrow."  
"Did he say why?"  
"No, Frasier didn't mention anything to me, but you know how protective he can be of   
Niles."  
"Oh, Roz, this is all my fault."  
"Your fault, how?" asked Roz  
"Roz, I never told anyone this, but the night before my wedding, I kissed Nil-Dr.Crane."  
"You WHAT?!" Roz was astounded.  
"I...I kissed him. Oh, this is such a terrible mess, I just don't know what to do."  
"Wait...what do you mean, are you saying that you have feelings for Niles?"  
"Oh, Roz, I do."  
"Wow........"  
"But Roz, he might not feel the same way about me, I mean he and Mel are married."  
"Oh god, you haven't heard."  
"Heard what?"  
"He's broken it off with Mel, they've filed for divorce," Roz was stunned.  
"Oh god, am I always the last to know everything?" Daphne was stunned too. She just   
didn't know what to think. "Do you think I should go see him before he leaves?"  
"I really don't know Daph."  
-oOo-  
Niles looked round his bare apartment as he stood at the door, two suitcases by his feet.  
He was going to miss the Montana. This apartment held a lot of happy memories for him. He  
sighed, switched off the light and closed the door. His flight was due to leave in two hours,   
so he had to get to the airport.   
-  
Niles took a cab to his new apartment in New York. He was surprised at the hustle and   
bustle of the city. He had never been to New York before, and it was nothing like he expected.   
It was worlds away from what he was used to in Seattle. He was overcome by a wave of nostalgia  
for his home and family.   
His apartment was nice, big and modern, but very unlike the one at the Montana. He was   
due to begin work the next morning, he was glad about that - it would let him meet some new   
people and stop him from feeling so alone.   
-oOo-  
Daphne too was feeling very alone. She had toyed with the idea of going to see Niles   
before he left, but had waited so long that she had missed the opportunity. She wished now that  
she had seen him before he'd left, and attempted to mend the rift that had grown between them   
since that night.   
She couldn't believe that he had actually left. And although she hadn't seen him since   
the wedding, she missed knowing that he was close by.   
She and Donny had also began to argue, which wasn't helping matters. It was mainly about  
him working so many hours, and them never getting to see each other. She felt more like his   
housekeeper than his wife. She'd told him that too, but saying things like that only made him   
angrier. Now they'd taken to sleeping apart, in different rooms. Donny said it was because he   
liked to read until late at night, but both of them knew the real reason.   
One day they had a big argument and Donny had left. Daphne sat in shock for hours, but  
knew the real reason why she didn't go after him. Niles. He was always on her mind. His words  
still haunted her, "you don't want to spend the rest of your life thinking about a chance you   
didn't take." It seemed to her that those words became more valid and held more meaning every   
day.  
When she told Donny, he said that he'd known. He'd felt for a while that things weren't  
right between them; that they'd rushed into marriage too fast. They decided to part and go their  
separate ways.   
The direction in which Daphne wanted to go was clear : New York. She had to know. She   
told no-one but Roz of her plans, afraid that anyone else may try to talk her out of it. She  
just had to know.   
-oOo-  
Niles was getting on well in New York. His new job was going well and he had made a lot  
of new friends. For the first time in a while, he felt happy.   
He also had a date that night. It was a woman from work, she seemed very nice, they   
spoke a lot. They were just going out to dinner, very relaxed and informal. She was talking   
him to her favourite Italian restaurant for pizza, and he was actually looking forward to it.   
He was surprised at himself!  
-oOo-  
Daphne took a cab into the centre of New York. It was dusk, and starting to get cold.   
She'd managed to get Niles' address and was hoping that he was at home. She passed a small   
Italian restaurant and paused, she felt hungry, so decided to go in for a second to get something  
to eat. She heard someone laughing from a table, and stopped dead. Niles was sitting sipping   
wine with a woman. Daphne stumbled out of the restaurant and outside. She leaned against the   
wall, hot tears almost blinding her. 'How could you have been so stupid?' she asked herself,   
'Did you not even think that he might move on?'  
-oOo-  
Niles never knew what made him look out of the window. He glanced up, and thought he   
was dreaming. His heart skipped a beat. She was a little thinner and her hair was longer, but   
it was definitely Daphne. He hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever, but in reality was   
only about two months. He got up and rushed out of the restaurant and paused at the door.  
"Daphne?" he asked  
"Niles..Dr.Crane," she replied in a shaky voice.  
"Daphne what on earth are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Donny and I are...well...." her voice tailed off, but she didn't have to continue.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Oh, don't be, it was for the best. I was just wondering...if...well...maybe...oh, I   
can see you're busy."  
"Never too busy for you Daphne."  
"That's sweet of you, Dr. Crane."  
He took a step closer to her and she glanced up at him. She could feel his breath on   
her neck and she put her arms around his shoulders. He hugged her and the scent of her hair was  
still as intoxicating to him as it had ever been.   
"What about....."  
"Don't worry, it's our first date, I'm sure she'll understand."  
Daphne was just so glad to be near him again. She felt his lips brush gently against   
her own and could have sworn that they were back on the balcony, beneath the evening summer sky   
where they had first kissed just over two months ago.   
"What made you come?" he asked her.   
"Well, you don't want to spend the rest of your life thinking about a chance you didn't  
take," she said, and he smiled, remembering the words.   
He took her hand in his and they walked down the street to his apartment.   
"Daphne, I promise I'll never let you out of my sight again," he said, and she laughed,  
"you know, since you gave me one of the biggest surprises of my life tonight, I have something   
to ask you.............." 


End file.
